Dreams of a Madman
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Selembar kertas putih yang dulu ia lukis dengan warna cerah, kini telah sepenuhnya tergantikan dengan tinta hitam. Di bawah sambaran kilat, ia meninggalkan kuas lukisnya untuk selamanya. Albert/Jake. Slight Canon, no Yaoi. Slight Romance & Family essence. T for sadistic. Full warnings inside. Fiction cover belongs to its respective owners.


**Dreams of a Madman**

===OO===

_Dreams of a Madman _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil & Dreams of a Madman _© **Capcom**

**Warning: Little bit of Canon. Slight AR due to unknowledgement of Resident Evil 6. T for sadistic. Slight Romance. Slight Family essence. This fic is NOT a total reference for 'Wesker Children', since all of us must know how complex this mystery has been from the very first installment. There are total fifteen Wesker Children, some of them may be introduced in this fic. Albert Wesker is noted to be the 13****th**** specimen of the Project W. Using Resident Evil Revelations, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6 scene(s).**

_Genre: Angst / Hurt/Comfort / Tragedy_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

Bingung. Seuntai kata tunggal sederhana yang bisa kau deskripsikan untuk Albert. Kedua orangtuanya adalah orang hebat —pintar, terkenal, dan salah satu dari orang penting yang mengisi ruang lingkup roda dunia. Namun, entah mengapa, seorang lelaki memutuskan untuk memisahkannya dengan kedua orangtuanya dengan dalih akan merawat dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Kala itu, Albert hanya menurut saja, meski rasa kesedihan ada di dalam hati kecilnya. Selama perjalan menuju rumah mewah sang lelaki yang baru saja mengadopsi dirinya, ia hanya terkulai santai, merebahkan punggung kecilnya ke jok kulit yang nyaman. Sesekali, ia menengok ke arah jendela, sekedar hanya untuk memperhatikan lusinan pohon dengan daun hijaunya yang melambai kesana dan kemari.

Lelaki itu —Oswell E. Spencer mengelus surai pirangnya, dan memperhatikan iris biru cerah miliknya yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Albert hanya mengangkat bahu, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memperhatikan lelaki aneh itu.

Waktu berselang, dan kini ia telah sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dengan dinding bata tebal yang menyeramkan. Kesan akan rumah hantu hinggap di pikirannya, namun ia hanya diam saja.

Ketika pintu mewah rumah tersebut terbuka, Albert sedikit terpana. Perabotan bergaya _Victorian_ yang indah, menyiratkan akan kemapanan Spencer. Beberapa penjaga segera menemaninya, setelah Spencer memberi mereka sejumlah perintah khas orang dewasa yang berakting sibuk. Dirinya dibawa ke sebuah ruangan besar, dan ia bisa melihat beberapa anak sebayanya yang tengah menempa diri dengan latihan fisik yang keras.

Sudah ada dua belas anak kecil yang tak lagi terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Albert yakin, mereka adalah cerminan dirinya dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Berusaha untuk berontak, namun ia tak bisa. Albert hanya diam, sekali lagi menyusuri detik kehidupannya dalam diam. Seorang anak gadis bersurai pendek terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam menumpas sasaran pukul di hadapannya. Tertarik, Albert memberanikan diri untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Albert," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Sesaat, anak gadis tersebut menoleh kepadanya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hai, aku Laura. Laura Wesker."

Albert dan Laura saling berjabat tangan, dan kembali bertukar senyum. Kemudian, Laura kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada sasaran di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Laura menghentikan kegiatannya, dan mengajak Albert mendekat kepada dua anak perempuan lain di ruangan tersebut. "Kenalkan, mereka Felicia dan Irma Wesker."

Sesaat, ia terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Kalian tiga bersaudara?"

Raut kekecewaan terpatri jelas di wajah ketiganya. Mereka menunduk, menyembunyikan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak, kami semua dari keluarga yang berbeda. Kau mungkin akan terkejut, tetapi seluruh anak di ruangan ini semua memiliki nama belakang yang sama, yaitu Wesker," jelas Irma kepada Albert. "Kau juga akan menjadi salah satu dari kami, Albert _Wesker_."

Takut. Tak mengerti. Linglung. Albert berusaha untuk tak terkejut.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian diasuh di sini?"

Felicia mengedikkan bahunya, "Ini bukan tempat asuhan seperti yang lelaki gila itu janjikan."

Ah. Akhirnya, Albert mengerti mengapa ia terpisahkan dari orangtuanya.

"Kebahagiaan masa kanak-kanak yang dulu kita miliki, akan ternodai. Masa kecil yang bagaikan selembar kertas putih tanpa dosa, yang selalu penuh dengan tawa dan asa yang kelak akan berbuah manis, semuanya hancur sudah jika kau sudah menapaki dirimu ke dalam bangunan ini. Dulu, ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Mereka adalah orang hebat, dan mereka peduli padaku. Tetapi, itu semua terenggut olehku. Lima bulan lamanya aku tak melihat mereka, maupun mengetahui kabar mereka."

Albert hanya bergidik _ngeri_ mendengar penuturan panjang Felicia.

_Apakah kebahagiannya juga akan terenggut? Menghilang, dan terisi oleh tinta hitam yang kelam?_

_Apa kelak, ia bisa kembali ke masa ia masih bisa tertawa riang, tanpa dipenuhi dengan pekerjaan yang membebani bahunya?_

_Apa bisa?_

"Pst, hei, kalian," seorang anak lelaki bersurai kecoklatan membisik pada kumpulan gadis Wesker yang tengah bercengkrama bersama Albert. "Cepat kembali kepada latihan kalian, sebelum petugas memergoki."

Kontan, Irma, Felicia dan Laura kembali fokus kepada latihan fisik mereka.

"Ia Marco, anak lelaki yang sangat patuh sekali pada peraturan di tempat ini," sanggah Laura, sembari menghujani sasaran pukulnya dengan kepalan tangannya yang keras. "Marco Wesker. Kurasa, kau sudah tak asing lagi dengan nama belakangnya, bukan? Kuharap kau tidak bingung."

Laura tertawa kecil, begitupula dengan Albert. Keduanya sesaat menikmati momen di mana bibir mereka bisa kembali memahat sebuah senyuman tanpa adanya unsur paksaan.

Senyum terakhir yang bisa mereka lontarkan ke udara bebas.

.

.

.

Ia tumbuh dewasa, namun tidak dengan teman-temannya. Waktu memang berputar dengan cepat, tak memberinya pengampunan walau hanya barang sebentar saja.

Ia tak lagi bisa melihat senyum Laura yang menurutnya hangat dan juga manis. Ia tak lagi bisa mendengar ocehan Hans Wesker yang bising, melihat Derek Wesker yang terbiasa menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku sejarah kuno yang membosankan, sosok Irma Wesker yang bersemangat, sosok Marco Wesker yang sangat patuh pada peraturan, ataupun Jonah Wesker yang kerap berbagi kisah mengenai masakan favoritnya.

_Masa kecilnya terenggut sudah._

_Mereka semua, sudah tiada—_

"…sebuah ras baru di mana manusia akan diciptakan kembali dari _Progenitor _Virus… Para _Wesker Children _diberikan kekuatan yang tak terbatas. Dan, di antara mereka, hanya kau yang selamat, _Albert_."

Kini, Spencer telah terduduk di atas kursi roda, sungguh sebuah takhta Tuhan yang memalukan, dan ia telah jatuh sakit, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Masa-masa kemewahan dirinya sebagai salah satu petinggi Umbrella, telah menjauh dari genggamannya.

"Apa kau bilang bahwa aku telah dimanfaatkan?"

Sebuah kilat putih besar menyambar, saling bersahut-sahutan kala langit telah jatuh kepada kegelapan. Sebuah kiasan sempurna, yang juga bisa melukiskan diri_nya_ saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku menjadi Tuhan," ujar Spencer terbatuk, berusaha untuk berdiri. Meski sudah payah, namun ia tetap bisa menapakkan dirinya, sekali lagi di atas tanah bumi. "Menciptakan sebuah dunia baru dengan ras manusia yang lebih baik. Namun, semua hilang dengan jatuhnya Raccoon City. Meski begitu, kau telah menjadi sebuah percobaan yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda menakjubkan."

_Tuhan yang tak adil._

_Kau —merenggut seluruhnya dariku._

_Merenggut teman-temanku._

_Masa kecilku._

"Sekarang, cahaya kehidupanku menjadi temaram. Ironis, bukan? Untuk seseorang yang seharusnya mempunyai hak untuk menjadi Tuhan! Untuk berhadapan dengan mortalitasnya sendiri…"

Lelaki tua itu menoleh ke arah Albert, yang kini tengah memperhatikannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Albert melangkah lebih dekat.

Setitik asa Spencer ukir di dalam hatinya, berharap Albert akan merasa senang —atau setidaknya berterimakasih, karena jika bukan dirinya yang menemukan _virus _tersebut, maka Albert tak akan berdiri dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hak untuk menjadi Tuhan…" seringai Albert terlukis kecil, dan dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, ia membunuh Spencer dalam sekejap. Sebilah tangannya ia tancapkan persis di jantung lelaki tua tersebut hingga menembus tubuhnya. Sedikit berbisik di telinga sang 'Ayah', Albert seakan mengejek Spencer.

"Hak tersebut, kini adalah milikku."

Dengan satu tarikan, Albert menarik tangannya keluar, membiarkan Spencer jatuh terguling di undakan kecil yang membuatnya tak lagi bernyawa.

"Hak untuk menjadi Tuhan? Kau? Keras kepala, bahkan hingga akhir. Hanya mereka yang memiliki peluang untuk menjadi Tuhan saja yang memiliki kewenangan untuk merenggut hak tersebut."

Albert, kini menghadap ke jendela besar di _mansion_ mewah Spencer, dan mengamati langit malam pekat yang dihiasi dengan kilat, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

_Memang, dirinyalah yang semakin membuat ia kehilangan kertas itu._

_Kertas putih, kertas kehidupannya._

_Kertas yang seharusnya ia lukis dengan warna-warna cerah yang ceria, sembari menyimpan doa polos di setiap tarikan garis yang ia torehkan._

_Kertas yang seharusnya ia rengkuh dalam-dalam, menjadi pijakannya di masa depan._

.

.

.

Ia menoleh, melayangkan pandangannya pada tabung besar kekuningan. Senyum _itu _kembali terpatri di bibir angkuhnya.

"Dengan Uroboros, maka aku mempunyai hak untuk menjadi Tuhan."

.

.

.

_Bayang-bayang akan matahari senja yang menerawang, terbiaskan di pelupuk mata_

_Tawa polos tanpa ada beban apapun_

_Semua, hilang_

_Kedua kakinya tak lagi berlari untuk sekedar mengejar bayangan dirinya setiap kali matahari bermain bersamanya_

_Kedua tangannya tak lagi bergerak untuk melukiskan harapan di atas kertas_

_Kedua matanya tak lagi terbuka untuk melihat kepakan sayap kupu-kupu kecil yang sederhana_

_Karena, ia lebih memilih untuk menutup semuanya_

_Untuk mengakhiri lukisan kehidupannya yang berwarna, membiarkan tergantikan dengan tinta kehitaman_

.

.

.

Jake hanya terdiam, ketika Chris maupun Leon telah menutup hari dengan ucapan terakhir mereka. Jake merasa, sang Ayah adalah manusia yang buruk, bagaimanapun juga. Ia merasa sedikit berterimakasih karena orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah mau berbaik hati untuk membagi padanya kisah mengenai sosok ayahnya yang fenomenal —tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidurlah, Jake, kita harus menyimpan banyak tenaga."

Jake memperhatikan sebilah punggung Sherry yang kecil, dan melihatnya terlelap dengan cepat.

_Jika Sherry bisa tegar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya juga seorang yang buruk, lantas mengapa ia tidak?_

Jake memainkan jemarinya di antara gemerlap surai Sherry yang berkilat indah di kedua matanya, dan membungkus tubuh dengan selimut yang ada.

_Karena, Jake berjanji kepada diri sendiri, bahwa ia akan sekali lagi mengangkat kuas yang dulu sang Ayah torehkan di atas kanvasnya. Kuas yang kini sudah terkulai di atas lantai, menua tanpa ada kasih sayang dari sang pelukis kehidupan._

_Dan, Jake akan melukisnya dengan warna-warna yang cerah._


End file.
